


Home Renovations

by Bensol



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: #HMCWTIYS, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, HMCWTIYS, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bensol/pseuds/Bensol
Summary: A Fluff companion piece to usedtobehmc's fanfiction contest on instagram (slide 4). Have fun reading! <3
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: USEDTOBEHMC_WRITING_CONTEST





	Home Renovations

Home Renovations 

He flipped the lightswitch upwards and the bulb started flickering, bathing the small room in yellowish light. The warm colours and soft illumination felt so strange to him, it was too harsh of a contrast clashing with the emptiness inside. The shelves lining the walls were vacant, dust had settled on a broad armchair in the corner. A shiver ran down his spine. How could a room with such a lovely purpose go to waste and rot like this? Carefully, he approached the bookcase to his left, running a fingertip along the ebony wood, collecting grime and leaving a dark trace among the grey dust. Aziraphale sighed and shook his head at the filth. The tall window was round and only a few steps to his side, opposite to the door. He could barely see anything through the smudged glass, just odd shapes of streetlights outside and the gloom of sundown.  
It would take a lot of time for all of this to recover, but was well worth the effort.

"Hey, maybe a little help here?" Aziraphale jumped a little from the harsh interruption of his thoughts, then turned around with a smile. Crowley stood in the doorframe, face hidden behind a huge plant he was carrying. "We still have to clean the place up and paint- why exactly did you bring...is that a Monstera?" Although Aziraphale had never been too passionate about plants, he knew about Crowley's enthusiasm and seemingly had also picked up some of his knowledge. The pot and leaves shook a little, so he assumed Crowley to be nodding "A variegated one! Beautiful, isn't it?" The elation resonating in his voice seemed to fill up every single corner of the room, etching it's marks into the wood and dust. Suddenly, the house didn't feel as shunning as before.  
"Truly magnificent." Carefully, unsure how heavy the plant would actually weight on his arms, he removed the Monstera from Crowley's hands. They touched his for a second, widening the smile on his face. Wiping away some of the dust, he placed it between the chair and the window. "Is this fine?" He tilted his head a little to get a different angle. Suddently, Crowley's arms wrapped around his waist from behind, hugging him tightly. Closing his eyes, Aziraphale leaned into it. "Perfect." 

Most of their evening and night was spent scrubbing floors, counters and shelves in the entire house. Aziraphale tended to the windows and was wiping away the very last residue as the first beams of morning light touched the glass, alluring and tender.  
After admiring the sunrise he made his way across the room in search for Crowley. His light footsteps on the wooden floors made soft, muffled sounds. He couldn't spot Crowley anywhere on the lower level, so he decided to go look in the small attic room again. Lo and behold, sleeping on the padded chair, legs over the armrest, only red curls of hair gave away Crowley's position. He had used his coat as a blanket and it blended in a bit too well with the black shelves surrounding him. Aziraphale couldn't help it, he was beaming with love at the mere sight.  
The sun would rise further and wake him up soon, so Aziraphale decided to quietly retreat and get some breakfast for the both of them before the moving company would arrive. Crowley would need all the rest he could get, Aziraphale didn't claim to have the slightest idea how many plants he'd have to carry inside. Not that Aziraphale was any better, he already dreaded carrying every single one of the boxes full of his books upstairs. But together they'd make it their house, and he had never been more excited for anything.

Holding in a yawn he buttoned up his overcoat and closed the door behind him. Streetlights were still the main lightsource but the sky had no clouds and the horizon was coated in yellows and pinks. The view plus the sheer happiness over everything made his heart jump. Bursting from joy and gratitude, it seemed to occupy his stomach and chest at the same time. He was moving in with the person he held so dear, who he knew so well and who knew him even better. He loved Crowley, so much that the word love felt incomparable, infinitesimal. How could such a small word, four letters, hold so much meaning? Yet, in all those books he had read, day and night for centuries on end, there had never been a word portraying it better. None of the words could hold the warmth of holding someone in your arms, being close to them, physically or in spirit. Nothing could describe the feeling of a racing heart from the mixture of overwhelming excitement and adrenaline that a kiss sends through your veins. But 'love' was all he had been given, and as long as he knew they both felt it in the same enticing and magnificent way, words didn't matter all that much.  
Or maybe he was just rambling a little excessively and needed some food and sleep.  
Not wanting to risk Crowley awakening before he got back, his pace quickened upon having the bakery in sight.

Two coffee cups in one hand, a bag of baked good carefully held by the other, Aziraphale opened the door with his elbow.  
He couldn't hear any noise or steps coming from the upper level, so he assumed that Crowley was still vast asleep. Quietly he snuck up the stairs. Beneath his feet the wooden steps started to creak faintly. He sat down on the armchair next to Crowley and placed his head in Aziraphale's lap, taking some time to admire his face so full of peace and the kind of bliss only sleep brings. Gradually, the yellow eyes opened and met Aziraphale's with an intense stare. "That interesting to watch?" Crowley's lips formed a small grin. "Very much so.", Aziraphale replied, returning the grin with a benevolent smile. "Smells like...coffee and éclaires. Have you slept at all?" a little concern resonated within his voice, and Crowley lifted his upper body to grab one of the cups and a pastry. Deciding to do the same, Aziraphale took a bite. It was even better than he remembered. "Delightful." He nodded with satisfaction. "Very. Thank you for getting them." Crowley’s smile got more genuine and less sleepy.

They had finished breakfast and Crowley was brushing some crumbs off the velvet armrest, casually starting a conversation. "So...have you ever had a home like this?" The question caught Aziraphale off guard. "Well, I've always had houses. Or hotels, or a place to stay, depending on how long jobs took me, and i really liked hanging out in the bookshop. But...not really a home, despite calling them that at times. I presume heaven?" Crowley nodded and they remained cuddled up for a while.

Aziraphale woke up a little disoriented, the sun had already set and the only light in the room was coming from the bottom of the stairs, squeezing through the gap between the door and the floorboards. Downstairs, Crowley was busy building and setting up the furniture, Queen songs playing loudly in the background.  
"How long was I napping for? You've already furnished such an impressive lot!" Crowley was beaming with pride. "Yeah! The kitchen is already done completely! Noticed what i did to the upstairs? Do you like it? - we can change it, if the plants are too much. The window is just very nice in terms of sunlight, you know how it is, they're some needy bastards." Aziraphale laughed, interrupting the start of a very passionate speech. "Actually, i came straight down here after waking up, so I haven't really seen anything yet. But thank you so much for all the wonderful work here. You should've woken me up and let me help you."  
"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise then!" Crowley's face grew more excited "I can just show it to you now! You'll love it!"  
Aziraphale blushed as Crowley grabbed his hand, practically dragging him up the stairs.  
As soon as the light was switched on, it felt like entering a room he had never seen before, let alone slept in. The emptiness was gone, all of it. Books in alphabetical order filled every shelf, along with some beautiful decorative pieces, tokens that Crowley must've kept from one of their many adventures. Around the monstera were several other plants and next to the armchair was a small but elegant coffee table, matching the shelves in its ebony tone. It was so perfect, Aziraphale had to wipe a small tear away. "It's marvellous. Thank you so much." Swiftly, he pulled Crowley in for an intimate kiss, then sat down in the chair with him. "I wish I could make it up to you, dear." Crowley moved a little closer and gave him another kiss before resting his head against Aziraphale's chest. "You could read something to me." "Oh of course! What a grand idea!" Excitedly Aziraphale got up, selected one of his favourites and resumed his position, this time even more adjacent. He pulled Crowley's legs up over his lap and covered him in a soft, fuzzy blanket, then started reading, one arm on the thin beige paper, one wrapped around Crowley. 

As the chapter ended, Aziraphale looked up from the page. Cuddled up against him, Crowley was already dozing off, eyes shut. The room was dark around them, only illuminated by the reading lamp. "I've thought about it...", Aziraphale wasn't sure how to phrase it quite yet "I don't think so. In response to your earlier question. I don't think I've ever had a home, until now. Words mean something different to everyone, but i feel it, right here. Next to you, I'm home." A soft smile graced Crowley's lips. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: English isn't my first language so please excuse any mistakes! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it! Have a wonderful day! :D


End file.
